HAUNTED
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Death was not new in shinobi life but when a member of your team commits suicide, is it really? And their voices taunting you with no mercy. Your child, your husband and your SANITY are put at sake. Turn emo. Team 7 friendship/angst. R.I.P. SEQUEL LATER


**Hey there! One-shot here! And yes it is dark and gets emo-love emo! And lots of blood? I guess... So don't get offended.**

**Warning: Lemons, limes= Sexuality... Suicidal attempts... character death. Enjoy! And please review! **_Flashback._

**

* * *

~x_X_Haunted_X_x~ **

* * *

"_Isn't that what you wanted?" _His voice echoed angrily in her head, pounding against her ears as if they were spoken just now.

"_Isn't __**he**__ the one you wanted?" _It rung again in her head and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she could not, not now… and possibly not ever.

* * *

She awoke with hot sweat pouring down her brow, her body sore and sweaty.

She winced as her attempt to get up from bed failed miserably and the between her slim legs pulsed. "Ugh." She brought a healing hand to her swollen vagina and healed it swiftly.

Fighting back tears that welled up her eyes, she rose from the large bed clad with thick silky crimson sheets and… white stains…

The figure still hadn't awoken and she didn't fight hard to wake him up either way he would later anyways.

She made her way to the shower to wash off their scent, limply walking with a frown on her pale face.

* * *

"_You have him now don't you? Don't you?" He screamed._

"_Y-yes, but-" She stammered_ _before he cut her off._

"_No! Shut up Sakura! I've had enough of your shit!" Her eyes widened at his outburst, tears brimming quickly at the corner of her emerald orbs._

"_Naruto… I'm sorry."_

"_No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping my promise! I'm sorry for comforting you when __**he **__was gone! I'm sorry for abandoning Hinata for you! And Sakura? I'm sorry for ever knowing you." He finished with a look of disgust, his bright blue eyes eying her as if he wanted to rip her apart. He walked towards the exit, taking a last look at her before slamming the door shut with a loud thud._

_Sakura fell on her knees, hands on her face…_

"_Sakura, remember that you're mine." His deep voice startled her but she dared not to look, specially in __**those **__eyes._

"_Come one, dobe doesn't mean that much to you does he?" He scoffed. "He barely knows you? Wha- don't tell me…" He glared, eyes spinning into sharingan as anger flared around him, around his chakra, around his heart and his soul._

"_No, no, no, it-It's not what you think Sasuke… I…"_

"_You what?" He cupped her cheek, cold was the temperature of his hand and desirably smooth was its texture. "You have 'I love Naruto' written all over your face."_

_His lips did not move… his voice was what she had heard and red and black was what she was staring at…_

_Darkness engulfed her and soon, the pain had started. All. Over. Again._

* * *

Sakura ran the pad of her thumb over the new scar, this one was going to stay she noticed.

She passed the one over the lining of her cleavage and the other below her navel.

She wanted to cry but, why waste anymore tears? She wanted this too…

* * *

"_Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_Isn't __**he**__ what you wanted?"_

* * *

The words were back, haunting her to no end. It was all her fault, she was the one that didn't want him, she was the one that couldn't love him the way she did _him_.

Water showered over her, long pink hair frizzy as the water ridded her stains away.

* * *

"_You're mine. Remember that Sakura Haruno." He said, seizing her lips forcefully._

_She allowed him, the feeling was too strong to ignore._

"_Let's finish what we started back then." He whispered against her lips._

_Immediately, her eyes widened and she pushed away from him, breathing heavy from their kiss. "Wait-" He kissed her again, his lips muffling her protests._

"_Sasuke-"_

"_Sakura… Don't panic, we'll take it slow… like I promised remember?"_

_She did remember as morbidly as it was, she did remember when she had met him four years ago at the valley of sorrow, that time when the cherry blossoms wildly adorned the vast terrace and she had left the village to train there. Unfortunately, Sasuke was there too and things did not turn out as she expected, as she started to fight him… He started to seduce the seventeen-year-old and actually went as far as feeling her up. And she fell for it of course, going as far as when he was pulling his boxers down and then…_

_But… to his and her dismay, Naruto had come…_

"_Sakura…" Lost in her train of thoughts and reminisces, she hadn't noticed how far they were until she felt his lips trailing over her full breasts._

_Moaning out of sheer pleasure, she arced her back, creamy breasts colliding to his hard chest. Sasuke smirked, clearly pleased she was participating._

"_I've always dreamed about this." He admitted, his lips meeting hers once more._

_Sakura couldn't do anything, she allowed her body to guide her into the immense pleasure she was feeling. Her arms wrapped around his neck, in a secure manner as their lips moved together, tongue in a heated battle._

_Sasuke wasted no time in unclasping the hook of her tan skirt, his lips on her skin again._

_Sakura's mind was clouded in desire, she had not once thought about Naruto… Not once… She hooked her slender legs around his waist and inwardly braced herself._

_She felt Sasuke's member brushing on her thigh and the wetness between her legs increased, he teased her, at a time like this he took his time to tease her._

"_Ready Blossom?" He purred in her ear, blowing a kiss on the side of her neck._

"_Wait… What will __**he **__think if…"_

"_He's not. I'm the only one you're going to sleep with."_

"_I…" She gulped and wrapped her arms around him._

"_You sure you don't want to bite me?"_

"_What's that suppose to- Ahhhhhhh!" He pushed inside of her, breaking any line of innocence she had preserved for the __**other **__guy._

* * *

She wept…

She wept for days…

She wept for weeks…

Naruto didn't have to find out by sleeping with her, Sasuke wouldn't have that.

Instead, he had found out in a horrid way.

* * *

"_Wipe that smirk off your face teme!" Naruto growled as he caught Sasuke staring at Sakura's chest. _

"_Hn." His smirk widened and he sat the picture down._

"_She has grown though hasn't she?" Naruto changed the subject._

_Sasuke spread his legs as he sat on the dobe's sofa._

_Naruto huffed as he took a seat across the bastard of a best friend and stared at him._

"_You have noticed her, have you not?" Sai chimed in with a sick smile on his face._

"_Sai? No one invited you." Naruto groaned in annoyance._

_Sasuke, evil bastard as he was grinned and said, "No, no. Let the replacement talk, he's as much part of the team as you and I __**Naruto**__." _

_The blonde looked taken aback for a moment, his bright blue eyes slowly fell back and he sat comfortably again._

"_How are things? Is she…"_

"_Sai! Shut up!" Naruto caught him off but Sai continued as if he knew something._

"_You know what I'm talking about… right Sasuke-kun?" The way Sai was talking made Naruto's stomach churn in a nauseating manner._

"_Hn." Sasuke's angry aura started to increase as the Root member pressed some buttons that should've never been even brushed._

"_You should know since you have seen… __**more **__of her than you are now. Am I right?" _

_Sasuke squeezed a hand on his lap as he fought the urge to kick the guy in the face._

"_Teme, what the fuck is this dick talking about?"_

"_Dickless is still oblivious." Sai chuckled, a sick chuckle._

_Naruto rose from his chair and stared at the two with large blue eyes._

"_Fuck." Sasuke cursed but made no move to get away, instead, the last Uchiha sank in his side of the sofa and hid his face under dark bangs. Never had he felt this ashamed in life. He had been confident before and now… As he studied his best friend's features… Sad and stricken… Apathy was what was written on his…_

"_Y-you… You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh, yes he did."_

"_Teme! You bastard! You did! You did! The look on your face! Ah!" Naruto pounded as he repeated the words… "You fucked her."_

* * *

Team 7's men are broken…

Sasuke had always been…

Naruto has just started…

* * *

"_Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_Isn't __**he **__the one you wanted?"_

* * *

"No, no, I'm sorry…" She sank on the corner of the vast shower, water mixing with her tears. The door opened slowly, revealing the God-like figure of her… her husband.

"Sasuke." She whimpered even more, rising to her feet to weep on him chest.

"It's ok. I loved him too."

She cried once more at his confession.

"I didn't get to tell him how I loved him as a great brother. I…" She cried.

"She didn't get to tell him he was going to be Hokage."

"She didn't get to tell him about his baby… Hinata…"

* * *

"_Isn't that what you both wanted?"_

"_Yes… Each other."_

* * *

She heard him again, his voice haunting her to no end and making her feel crazier than normal. She glanced everywhere, green eyes wildly searching for his presence.

Sasuke clutched her tighter against him, a dark frown forming on his face, he kissed the side of her neck, her temple and then her lips.

He knew she would forget once his hands were upon her, touching her intimately.

Her harsh breathing lessened quickly as his lips found hers, their scent mingling in each other over again. He pushed her inside and slid the door close, all thoughts ridden away…

"Sakura…" He whispered her name, steam all over the place as they became one.

His hands kneaded her breasts as she moaned aloud, actions making him feel high and cocky… He had power over her and that's how he liked it. That's how she had grown to like it. How he plays with her…

Sasuke's curse mark throbbed already as he felt another presence in the room but he paid no heed… It was there every single day anyways.

Although Sakura was still sore from their previous sex, she didn't deny him, she wanted him. His lips trailed below her navel as her legs wrapped around his waist for support, her back against the wall and the warm water showering over them still.

He smirked as he noticed the trail of wetness below her entrance, mixing with the water. She shivered below him, her moans uncontrollable as she felt him nibbling on her smooth folds. Sasuke sucked and brought her into orgasm as she screamed his name and then he licked her until she was dry again but once his lustful eyes met hers, she became wet all over again.

"Sakura, open your eyes." He said.

"No, he's watching, I know it… He is." Sakura panted as she came down from her orgasm, her green eyes shut tight.

She gripped his shoulders, his chest colliding with hers.

"Do it." She said in a raspy voice, Sasuke obeyed of course.

"_Isn't that what you both wanted?"_

"_Yes… Each other."_

There it was again, and Sakura thrashed as the blonde's voice pounded in her brain.

Sasuke heard it this time too and as he activated his sharingan, he made out the figure near the shower, hovering over the sink.

"Hurry Sasuke-kun…" She said softer this time, tears welding at the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke pulled his hand from one hip as the other rested on the other side and without any effort, a long curved blade shaped in his hand and with a frown he positioned the blade between them and sliced below her navel, Sakura didn't scream, this wasn't the first time they have done this. The current of blood stained the creamy curtain, turning it a dark crimson… One Sasuke loved dearly…

He embedded it at her side and left it there, he parted from her for awhile, watching how stunning she looked in red, she panted slightly as blood oozed from the gashes and then she smirked. Pulling Sasuke by his thick hair, she forgot about the blonde that was standing by them and crashed her lips upon his in a bruising kiss.

Sakura pulled the blade out and dug it deep past his ribs, crashing with an organ she hadn't realized would be so far behind, Sasuke's scream was muffled by her mouth and she tasted the metallic flavor, mixing with hers slowly…

"Move…" She flushed against him as he carried her out of the shower and into their bedroom. Sasuke still with the weapon within him forgot for the moment, they were going to use it… A lot tonight.

"_That's exactly as I thought…"_

"_You didn't love me Sakura! It was always him wasn't it? It was always the bastard Sasuke! What about me? Why wouldn't you give a damn chance!"_

Both shinobis ignored the haunting voice, the hisses coming from him and proceeded.

Sasuke nipped at her collar bone earning a moan from her in process as she pulled at his raven spikes to entice their intimacy.

It was as if a giant ball of fire was shaping inside the large bedroom and ready to explode.

Sweat poured over their bodies and their heavy breathing mingled together.

Sakura pulled the blade out of Sasuke and threw it across the room- the blade was caught between the Uchiha emblem that was designed on the wall and the Haruno circle that was intertwined with it, their bodies seemed to glow of sweat and cum and the air was a mix of sex, sweat and lingering cherry blossoms…

The walls were bleeding, their crimson liquid pouring over the intertwined clan symbols and staining them with the tainted red the couple got accustomed to.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed his name as he sank his teeth on her flesh, blood pouring over their bodies. He got lower and her entrance faced him, with a smirk he glanced up at her, her eyes still closed. "Sakura…" He said through clenched teeth.

She knew what it meant but… "He's… He's watching us… He's w-watching me…"

"We want him to remember?" He smirked again.

His sharingan still activated, he surveyed the room, pale skin turning into an eerie blue in the moonlight. Sakura would've been mesmerized by his incredible beauty if her eyes weren't closed… She refused to open them…

Last time she did, it wasn't a pretty sight.

_

* * *

Sasuke thrust into her with force, her back arcing to meet his as he pounded repeatedly._

_Her mouth parted and his teeth clenched, she opened her eyes to meet his but instead… she met blonde hair and blue eyes, a sadistic grin on his face as he pounded into her._

"_Don't worry, I take care of my possessions too." He grinned as his eyes turned into a bloody red with a slit in the middle… She pushed him off but with no avail as he continued to thrust into her. "Don't tell me he's better than me at it __**Sakura-chan**__?"_

_Sakura screamed but her voice was lost and he kept thrusting and grinning at her._

"_No, no, no… stop…"_

"_Sakura?" Sasuke stopped and looked at her, sweat glistening on his hard body and falling on hers slowly. She glanced back at him and saw his face, his handsome pale face with the features she adorned._

_He pulled out of her and sat beside her shaken body._

"_You saw him too?" Sasuke asked with a glare on the wall._

_Sakura nodded, he patted her pink hair and brought her close to his chest, a rare smile playing on his thin lips. She cried softly in his chest, her sobs into chokes as she cried for nearly the whole night…_

* * *

Her attention was back to Sasuke and she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

He captured her lips a fervent kiss and plunged himself deep within her core.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Chakra pulsed into their strength and both found a rhythm to continue.

With them thrusting into each other and the blonde behind them… a frown upon his face.

Her sharp black fingernails pierced his back, earning a deep groan from the male above her, she hadn't seen the blonde's face, she was glad… for now…

"More Sasuke! More, more! Faster, faster!" He chuckled at her antics and drove his cock inside her, hitting her spot repeatedly. The ball was going to explode soon…

Sakura stared him, how his face showed pure ecstasy, how he seemed so vulnerable with her… in her arms… How hot and sexy his voice was when he screamed her name in utter pleasure. "Sakura…"

And she came first this time, her eyes rolling and his lips meeting hers once more.

His head laid between her breasts, taking in their scent…

Their chakra mingled and they kissed…

Splash…

The blood covered everywhere now and below the clans' symbols was written…

**XxWe, Team 7xX**

A small child awoke with a scream from a horrid nightmare, he rose from his bed and without getting lost in the vast bedroom, he made his way out to his parents.

Without knocking, Akaiko opened the door to his parents bedroom.

Immediately sensing something abnormal, he pressed the big black button on the wrapping on his leg. Akaiko jumped between his pale naked parents, the four-year-old unaware of their intimate position, slipped between them and buried his face in his mother's chest and wrapped an arm around his father's neck.

His black eyes paid no heed to whatever gory scene took place in the room, nor did he noticed the apparition of the blonde-haired ghost in front of him.

Anbus swarmed the room as soon as the button was pressed, their mask was hiding the horror on their faces. A woman with the mask of a piglet picked up the child from the bloody mess in her arms, humming a soft tune.

"They've d-done it again Auntie Ino." The child said softly with a smile.

Ino made a frown behind her mask and hid thee child's view from the scene.

"It's ok, I've seen them do that already." He said and laughed a little.

Ino felt sorry for the child and brought his face closer to her chest nonetheless.

"Take them away to Tsunade-sama, their condition is fatal!" An Anbu yelled in panic.

Ino gulped and headed out, tears in her eyes as she ran off with the child to a safer place… for now she guessed.

* * *

"We can be together now guys, come one!" Naruto's energetic voice whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand next to him, a large grin on the pink-haired woman's face and a small smile on Sasuke's.

White light surrounded them…

"What is this place?" Sakura asked, mesmerized at the beauty of pure white.

Sasuke looked apathetic and annoyed at the same time… So much white.

"Come on, no need to be emo at a time like this teme!" His blonde friend exclaimed as he wrapped a secure arm around his best friend.

Sasuke flushed and admired the sight also.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" A voice rung behind them, shattering the peace Team 7 was sharing together. It was Sai but he wasn't present, just his voice.

"Don't… D-don't go?" Naruto said weakly with tears.

"What? We're not-" Both were pulled backwards… Back to life…

Naruto stared as his best friend and his first love faded away, away from him, away from his new eternal existence, away from his… ghostly presence.

"No!"

**

* * *

Several days later-**

The couple was restored but they had to go to therapy again for the 20th time this month.

"You guys have to stop this!" Tsunade glared.

"We can't."

"Hn, not until he does."

"W-What are you talking about?" The blonde woman backed away from their sadistic chakras.

"Naruto silly, We won't stop until he's back." Their atmosphere changed abruptly, scaring the shit out of her.

"What! Nonsense!" Tsunade argued.

"We're paying the price Tsunade-shishou. He's dead and it's our fault. His child is an orphan and Hinata is a widow because of us. We… we killed him."

"No, you didn't. Naruto committed suicide." Tsunade said painfully.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the wall as his bandages stung a little where the antiseptic met the slashed flesh.

"He did because of us." Sakura said sadly whole Sasuke looked away.

"No, you're wrong. Kyuubi was… getting old and Naruto being the only vessel couldn't remain with the demon inside of him, specially if it dies… inside of him." Tsunade confessed. Both weds looked at her apathetically as if it was something they already knew but inwardly they were fighting angry tears.

"I know you're wondering that Kyuubi is suppose to be immortal but that's not the reason… Kyuubi was really getting old and the seal was… melting… Naruto had a fight and after a series of heart attacks… he g-gave up and didn't want to risk kyuubi destroying his body and… for the sake of the village not to endure another destruction… he killed himself."

Sasuke and Sakura looked down, sorrow written over their faces… Even Sasuke.

"B-But what about his… apparitions?" Sakura reached a hand to her mentor.

"What apparitions? I thought those ended three years ago?" Tsunade raised a brow at the pinkette. Sakura shook her head in denial and so did Sasuke.

"He's right behind you." He said darkly.

Tsunade could feel the sweat forming nervously on her brow and the shiver running down her spine. She gulped a lump she hadn't realized was there.

"It's all in your head, both of you have to stop those suicidal attempts. You have a child dammit!" The couple looked stricken…

Akaiko, how the fuck did they not give him a chance in this? Who would've taken care of him. "Alone…" Sasuke muttered as he got off his chair.

"Yes, he would've turned out like you Sasuke. You can't leave your won child alone. Naruto's dead, you both have to get past that, it's been what? Four years?" The busty woman broke down into sobs. "I loved my brother too, don't take it upon yourselves, please. Sakura, my girl… you understand."

Sakura looked away from the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry…"

* * *

They went to the grave once more, all three of them…

Sasuke, Sakura and Akaiko. Dressed in black was Akaiko and his parents were in red-still feeling guilty for the death of their best friend.

Kakashi passed near them, he nodded as he went off the gravesite and hugged his students. "Don't do it anymore, he was a great son." The copy-nin left.

As the Uchiha family crouched upon the grave with black and crimson flowers, violet, scarlet, a lily that reminded them of Hinata and a single cherry blossom.

"Summoning Jutsu, reanimation." All three muttered, their hands linked.

"Uncle Naruto!" Akaiko exclaimed as he jumped on the blonde, looking as energetic as he was alive.

"Dobe, you've only got half an hour." Sasuke stated.

"Still the same fucking ass as always uh teme?"

"Fuck you dobe." Hi chuckled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth around Akaiko!" Sakura chimed in with a glare.

"Uh, Is this a nice way to greet your beloved, Sakura-chan?""Don't push it dobe." Sasuke glared with jealousy.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's actions and hugged Naruto swiftly.

"Team 7... I miss it."

"I love you guys." They all laughed and Naruto felt guilt building inside of him.

"I.. I'm sorry guy. For overreacting." He said finally.

"It's ok… We deserved it."

"Truce?"

"With the dead Sakura?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked back at them, their happy faces enlightening the mood.

Akaiko went back to his parents and stood beside them, his face buried between their kimonos.

R.I.P. Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

"You think they will ever let go Kakashi?" Tsunade asked behind the bushes.

"No. Not even coping."

"Team 7's haunted source…"

"They're all dead… They will never change."

Night brought peace and the next day was only for God to decipher to them.

* * *

**So... How was it? I know I hate flames and whever thinks its cool or smart, just, dont do it. I prefer a _constructive criticism_. Ok? Review plz! XxSasuSakuxX **


End file.
